


Postrzał

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2018 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Humor, M/M, klisza
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: A Stiles chciał tylko przedstawić ojcu i przyjacielowi swojego nowego chłopakaPrompt 87. Postrzał





	Postrzał

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> RCS zaraziła mnie tym pairingiem i powstało to "coś". Lekko klisza, ale to pierwszy tekst z tą parą, który napisałam, więc proszę, nie bijcie ;)

Patrząc wstecz zawsze mogło wyjść gorzej. Ktoś mógłby zostać martwy, członki mogły latać po okolicy, albo w ruch mogły pójść pazury. Zamiast tego krwi nie jest tak bardzo dużo, kula nie była z akonitem, a pazury i zęby udało się szybko odciągnąć od odsłoniętego gardła jego partnera.  
\- Poszło całkiem nieźle – rzucił w końcu.  
\- Tak, może dla ciebie. To mi trzeba było wyjąć kulę z klatki piersiowej.  
\- Ciesz się, że mój tata nie miał odpowiednich kul pod ręką. Wtedy mogło być o wiele gorzej.  
\- Ale i tak byś mnie obronił, prawda?  
\- Ciebie zawsze, Peter. Choć nie wiem dlaczego tak cię kocham...


End file.
